


One of Those Days

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fresh snow crunched against their boots, Stella’s blue scarf fluttering against the strong winter breeze as her husband’s hand tightened against her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

The fresh snow crunched against their boots, Stella’s blue scarf fluttering against the strong winter breeze as her husband’s hand tightened against her own. Snowflakes fell onto their black winter jacket and hats, and they both watched in silence as their daughter continued to make a snowman, several snowballs already piled nearby. 

“Think bribery will work?” Don asked snaking his arms around Stella’s waist, kissing her ear, prompting Stella to twist in his arms as she kissed him, slowly, only to have several snowballs hit them. 

“Parents zero, Kim one,” stated Kim, grinning as her blue eyes sparkled, dark curls bouncing as she ran towards her parents. 

Stella rolled her eyes before turning her attention toward her daughter, “Kimberly Ann, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your hat on?” 

Kim grimaced, before smirking and smugly replying, “You and dad quit making out, I’ll wear my hat.” 

Don laughed as he kissed Stella on the lips, “I wonder who she gets that from?” 

“Kimmie, I’ve made you a hot cup of cocoa—” 

“With marshmallows and cream?” 

Before either one could reply Kim ran off into kitchen. Stella laughed, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth before placing her hands on her stomach. “I just hope this one isn’t as cheeky as Kimmie.” 

Placing his hands over Stella’s, Don confidently replied, “He won’t be.” 

Stella met his gaze laughing, entwining her fingers with Don’s, before slowly walking back towards their house. “What makes you so sure that we’re having a boy?” 

“A father’s instinct. Not to mention that Kimmie’s always wanted a baby brother.” 

“And that’s why she’s calling _him_ princess?” Stella said mirthfully. 

As they entered the kitchen, door shutting behind them, Kimmie jumped off the chair. Running towards her parents, she kissed Stella’s stomach. “I can’t wait for you to be born,” she whispered excitedly. “And until mommy and daddy think of a name, I’m calling you princess.” 

Don let out a little chuckle before picking Kimberly up. “Cause that’s what she is daddy, a princess,” Kim continued, her eyes sparkling.

“A girl, huh? What happens if princess is a boy?” 

Kim giggled, shrugging. “If he’s a boy….” Briefly, she chewed on her bottom lip, “I’ll still call him princess!” She grinned widely. 

Stella kissed her daughter’s forehead. “Boy or girl, I couldn’t ask for a more perfect family.”


End file.
